Raquel the Warrior
by Orelinde Telemnar
Summary: A girl is injuried in a battle and Sesshomaru helps her and keeps her for rin. he helps her fight better. but little does he know that he should fall in love. better then it sounds. first fanfic ok Sesshomaruooc
1. looks

Raquel is 19yrs old,

Has short blonde hair

5feet 9inches

Her mother died when she was 8 years old and had to live with her abusive father. She hates him so much. Now her father is making her marry Ryo who is just the same as her father. When she was 12 years of age she took up fighting so she can defend herself.

You'll learn more as the story goes


	2. Raquel

Chapter 1

Raquel ran through the forest, to get away from her father and Ryo. She will not fall under her fathers wishes again '_I am tired of following my fathers wishes, I will not marry THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING S.O.B.' _She thought as ran as fast as she could through the forest. Then she came to a sudden stop. A group of hog demons stood in her way.

"Aww look at what came our way somethin' to eat guys." The hog leader said. Laughing

Raquel was not in the mood to deal with these assholes, so she took out here sword. "Look guys she wants to fight!" The demons started to laugh even hared.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru was walking with Rin and Jaken behind him. While they where walking Sesshomaru smelt something and stops.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru? Why have we stopped?" a very tiny little girl named Rin asked.

"Foolish human don't you dare speak to Lord Sesshomaru that way! Mi Lord why have we stopped?"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in his cold emotionless tone "stay here with Ah-Un and watch Rin."

"Y- y- y- yes Mi Lord." A mad and angry Jaken said under his breath.

Back with Raquel

"If you want me come and get me!" She said as she got ready to fight. "GET HER!" The leader yelled. So the battle begun. She killed the first two with one swing of her sword, and cut a couple more. The leader was getting feed up with now because a human not just any human but a female human was killing his kin.

Sesshomaru

"I smell blood and a human girl, but the blood isn't from the girl its that of demons."

( now Sesshomaru is watching the fight)

"YOU WILL DIE HUMAN FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

" Me? Me? I did nothing! You sent your demons on me so I had to protect my self!" " If you would have listened to me we could have done this as painlessly as possible… Well for us that is." he said with an evil grin on his face.

'_this human woman is interesting. I should have to fight her after the this fight. That is if she lives'_

Raquel and the hog demon where fighting. Raquel being human was getting tired because for her being so small she would have to kill her enemies fast or die fast. All of a sudden the demon pulled out a dagger with poison and stabbed her in the the stomace.

"Shit." she murmured under her breath.

"Hmm," the demon said "now the poison will get into your blood system and paralyze you." "All the while, while I try to kill you before the posin affects me." she said with some sarcasms in her voice. Raquel is not the one to be scared a lot but she is afraid of dieing. And she will not die like this.

'_she's a good fighter but with the proper tanning she can be better, and possibly as good as my no good for nothing brother of mine Inuyasha. Strange such power in such a little and fragile being.'_

_The demon came at her. Raquel had to think fast. Just as the demon was in mere striking distance " WAIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You cant hit and more so strike a girl. Its not what a honorable demon would do. You do want to be an honorable demon don't you?" The demon stop. " true I wan…..'' The demon didn't get to finish his statement because Raquel chapped his head off._

"Dumb ass. Cant believe he did that. AHWHWHWHW!" Raquel was in so much pain even though the posin was to paralyze her the wound hurt like hell. She put her hand to her neck where a necklace was. It was her mothers before she died.

" You're a good fighter, but not good enough."

That was all she heard before she past out from lack of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

When Raquel woke up she was in tremendous pain. '_Shit, me stomach is killing me. Where am I? I don't remember me being here last, all I remember is being stabbed and the I saw a man or demon. Please not a demon I had had enough of demons for now.'_

" Good you awake its been 3 days since you have been out." said Rin " Who are you?" Raquel said a little confused. " I am Rin and, Lord Sesshomaru brought you here 3 days ago injured. What's your name?"

" I am Raquel and where am I per say?" " Your in Lord Sesshomaru's castle." "Oh….ok." Raquel said as she started to get out off bed. She was determined to get out and far away she didn't want to stay any longer.

" Lord Sesshomaru said you should stay here to heal."

'_the fuck I am'_ " Look Rin I m not staying here. Look I can wake with out any problem. Raquel must have been acting good because she had pain every where in her body she was surprised that she was able to walk.

Sesshomaru

' _When the human girl wakes up I have to test her strength to she how really good she is no……………..'_ Sesshomaru was taken from his thought when he seen the human girl up and about._ ' Hmmfp I m surprise that she is up and about usually a wound that bad and it look as if she hadn't eaten in 3 days is up.' " _You there human girl come over here."

Raquel

' _Just keep going and he'll leave me alone I hope.'_ She thought wrong within a matter of seconds Sesshomaru had her in his claw and was holding her neck. " When I call or give you an order you better not disobey me." " Or what you'll kill me? Go ahead I have nothing left to live for seeing as my life is a living hell hole." " Watch you tough you pathetic mortal o may just kill you now." " Well then what are you waiting for? Do it! I didn't ask you to save me so please kill me I don't want to live any more." Sesshomaru was getting angry now, as he held the human girl in his claw He asked " What's your name?" " My name is Raquel." "Well then Raquel I am.." He didn't get to finish because Raquel " Yeah, yeah, yeah your Lord Sesshomaru now either kill me now and end my life or…." Raquel didn't get to finish Rin came in. " Lord Sesshomaru where is… oh there you Raquel well you show me how to make a flower necklace?" " I will if Sesshomaru lets me go." Sesshomaru was holding Raquel and thinking '_If I let this girl stay here with Rin then I can go and kill Naraku and get the sword my half-brother Inuyasha has.'_ " You human will stay here and watch Rin when I m gone. Got it?" " You know I have a name and will you please let me go I can barely breath?" " Fine."

Later that day Rin and Raquel were in the garden making flower necklaces. "Raquel where did you learn how to make flower necklaces?" " My mother showed me how." Raquel said a little sad. " Raquel why are sad?" " Its nothing Rin nothing at all.

Hey I didn't put this up an the first chapter I don't own Inuyasha or any thing that belongs to Inuyasha but I do own Raquel. Sorry I wasn't updating lately it was just that I had a volley-ball game. Yeah and me team was undefeated. Well any why I'll try to update soon but I m on a track team for the junior Olympics.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS A RELEGIST SONG BECAUSE RAQUEL IS RELEGEST.

**in the gardens still**

"Raquel will you sing me a song?" "I don't know Rin, I really don't have a good singing voice." "Please!" Rin was begging with her big brown eyes. _' I cant resists those eyes.'_ "Fine what would you like to hear? Like sad, happy, Funny?" "Can you sing me a song that your mom would sing, because since my family died no one has sung to me in a while." "O.K. Have you heard Mary Did You Know?" "No I haven't can you please sing it to me." " O.K."

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy  
will one day walk on water?   
Mary, did you know that your baby boy  
will save our sons and daughters?  
Did you know that your baby boy  
has come to make you new;  
This child that you delivered  
will soon deliver you? _

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy  
will give sight to a blind man?   
Mary, did you know that your baby boy  
will calm a storm with His hand?  
Did you know that your baby boy  
has walked where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little baby,  
you've kissed the face of God? _

_The blind will see,  
The deaf will hear  
The dead will live again.   
The lame will leap,  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of the Lamb. _

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy  
is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, did you know that your baby boy  
will one day rule the nations?   
Did you know that your baby boy  
is Heaven's perfect Lamb?   
This sleeping child you're holding  
is The Great I Am?_

_Mary did you know?_

"WOW that was pretty! And Raquel?" "Yes?" " You do have a pretty voice." " Thanks." " And Raquel what did that song mean?" " Well my God loved us so much that He sent his one and only son to die for us. Maybe some other time I'll sing you another song ok." "O.K." "Come on Rin its about to rain lets go inside before we get wet." "O.K."

Srry this is short but I have to go to track practice and srry bout the religion thing but that's my religion I'll try not to put as much on


	5. Chapter 5

_This song in this chapter is from Daniel's Window_

in side

" Lord Sesshomaru, why are you keeping this human around? She cant do any thing my lord."

"Jaken with her I can go and kill Naraku and get my brothers sword." '_And as she cant do anything I think your wrong she can do a lot more, but something is holding her back. But what is it?'_

As Raquel and Rin came into the castle they saw Sesshomaru and Jaken. "Rin show that human girl her room." " I have a name and I advise you to use it. Lord Fluffy." Raquel said whit a hint of sarcasms. "What did you call me?" " Oooh didn't you hear, guess not well I said and I quote I HAVE A NAME LORD FLUFFY." That pushed Sesshomaru's button. Whit a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had Raquel in his claw and had her pushed up against the wall. " If you where wise you would call me Lord Sesshomaru human.!.!" " And if you want me to call you Lord Sesshomaru you have to call me Raquel." she said as she was staring at him. And for the first time she noticed those bright gold eyes. At the same time Sesshomaru noticed Raquel's blue green oceans for eyes.

' _Maybe if I can get Lord Sesshomaru and Raquel together we can be one big happy family at least I think.'_

" Can you please let me down Lord Sesshomaru" she said the last part with venom in it. He just stared at her then let go." Show her to her room Rin." he said. " O.K. came on Raquel leys go." she grabbed Raquel's hand and took her through the halls all the way to her room. " Your room is right here, to the left is my room and right across is Lord Sesshomaru's room." "Ummm Raquel?" "Yeah Rin" " Why are you mean all the time, I mean to Lord Sesshomaru? Has he done something to you?" _' I wish I could tell her but she's to young to understand.'_ "No Rin he hasn't done anything yet, and I probable doubt that he will. And Rin don't worry about me ok." " O.k.

at night

" Good night Rin sleep well ok." " Ok but you said you will sing me a song to bed. Will you?" " I can try but I only know the songs that my mom sang to me." " That's ok." "Well here it goes……

_You are more beautiful _

_Than the stars in the sky_

_I look up to you_

_You hold our universe_

_In the palm of Your hand_

_Yet You know where I am_

_You reach out to me_

_I lift You high _

_No one's above You_

_I lift You high _

_No one's like You _

_You are the almighty God_

_You reign _

_Let the mountains rejoice_

_You're alive_

_The wind carries Your voice_

_You are here_

_And the world longs to see you_

_The nations bow down to your name_

_You reign_

_You reign_

_More beautiful, wonderful_

_You are the King Who Reigns_

" That was beautiful Raquel thanks for singing it for me." " No prob. Rin"

out side Rin's door/ hallway

Lord Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway with Jaken blabbering away like always. "Lord Sesshomaru why are you keeping her here I mean even with out her you still went out to kill Naraku? And I know you told me already but still it doesn't make senses?" " Jaken does my bidding involve you?" " N-n-n-n no mi Lord." " Good now go" and Jaken ran for all his worth. _' I keep her because I don't want Rin to get hurt or captured that's why' _" What's that's noise?"

Sesshomaru was walking and stop out side of Rin's door. _'She has a beautiful voice.'_ " Good night Rin." He herded. Just then Raquel came out and walk straight in to Sesshomaru. " Watch where your goin… a a a a a sorry." For the first time Sesshomaru seen fear in her eyes. "Um uhm I m guna go to bed." Was she afraid? But why would she if she was talk back to him and now she cant even say a sentence with out being afraid.

Raquel

"I cant believe I just did that I mean its not like I m afraid or any thing. Right?" So Raquel got ready for bed._ 'Mom why did you have to go? I cant do this on my own.'_ That night Raquel had a bad dream.

dream

_A little girl no more then 7 was running around with her mother. 'Rockie you cant get me!' her mother said in a playish voice. (Rockie is Raquel's nick name that her mother gave her) 'I'll get you mommy!' Than all of a sudden the sky turn black and Raquel's mother stared to disappear right before her eyes. 'MOMMY DON'T GO I NEED YOU!' Raquel turned around and say her father that she thought that ran away. 'No get away from me please mother where are you I need you. With a blink of an eye the seen changed . Raquel was 10 and she was outside when Ryo came in. 'Came here little girl.' ( Ryo is 3 years older the Raquel) " No I will not come I don't even like you so leave me alone.' Ryo walk away but that's not all the seen changed to when Raquel was 15 she was in her room when Ryo came in. ' Get out now Ryo!' laughing " I think not." Raquel turned around when Ryo grabbed her. He pushed her on her bed a rapped her. Raquel sees herself screaming _

dream ends

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was walking around his castle as normal when he hears screaming . " I wonder what's going on?'' He walks toward the screaming when he relies its Raquel. " NO STOP PLEASE STOP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Sesshomaru barges into the room and goes by her bed. When all of a sudden Raquel jolts straight up.

Sesshomaru / Raquel

Raquel jolts up and sees Sesshomaru. She turns to him and buries her head into his chest crying. She feels a hand rubbing her back. " Shh its ok I m here. Its ok" Sesshomaru said rubbing her back. _' Why am I doing this? Because you love her. NO I CANT LOVE HER SHE"S A HUMAN! Oh but you do why do you keep her? You say because of Rin's sake but is that really true?_

When Sesshomaru was done arguing with himself he look down at Raquel. " What did you dream about ?" "It's its its nothing just a bad memory from the past." Sesshomaru was kind of hurt because he thought that Raquel was going to tell him but I guess not. Sesshomaru went to lay Raquel down but she said " No, I mean can you please stay here with me to night?" Sesshomaru was speechless. Raquel look up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru look down at her and nod. He pick up Raquel so he can move her over, and lie down. Sesshomaru was feeling kind of weird yet gland at the same time. '_Can I be falling for her?' _Sesshomaru just stared at her while playing with her hair. " Sesshomaru?" "Hum?" "Do you really want to know what I was dreaming?" "I do but you can tell me when your really." " remember the first time we met?" He nodded. " Well I was running from my father and Ryo." " Running from your father and who is Ryo?" "Yes I was running from my father because he abused nme and bet me. And as for Ryo my father has me marring him and he is just as bad as my father. So I was running away from my problems like that does any thing for anybody. But that's not what I was dreaming what I was dreaming was was was when Ry Ryo rapped me. I was 15 and he was 18." Raquel started to shake uncontorabley. Sesshomaru just held her tighter. " Its ok I m here don't worry.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Raquel woke up to a warm pillow next to her. Little did she know that the pillow was Sesshomaru. She snuggled closer to it. Then she heard

" So you finally awake." a deep yet strong voice said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't…." she didn't get to finish because she felt warm lips on top of hers. She was shocked at first but then deepened it by pulling him closer. Sesshomaru didn't expect this but he didn't pull back.

" I aa…"

" Shh, don't worry about. I think you should get up and go play with Rin before she starts to look for you or me." Raquel got up, went to her room and changed. As Raquel left Sesshomaru felt sad. _' I cant feel sad she's a human nothing more. Then why did u kiss her? I, I,I .. You love her just say it. I love her but it can never be she will die and I will live as am till I get killed in battle._

' _I cant believe he kissed me. I cant believe it!'_ Raquel thought as she went to find Rin.

" Rin there you are." " Raquel I was looking for you, where were you?" " I, aa was talking with Lord Sesshomaru"

As they played Sesshomaru was watching them. Rin was running around while Raquel chase her. Raquel finally got Rin because she was acting like Rin was to fast for her. They were on the ground playing and talking. With the wind blowing it made Raquel's hair flow in the wind. _' I'll do anything to have her'_ Sesshomaru thought. Then he smelt him, no not him. Sesshomaru ran to where Raquel and Rin.

" Raquel, Rin get into the palace now." Sesshomaru said in a harsh yet worried voice. Raquel ushered Rin in but stayed out and went back to Sesshomaru. " I told you to go inside." " I'm not going to go in till you tell me." " Naraku" Raquel didn't know who he was but by the way Sesshomaru said it she didn't want to be around him when he came.

" Lord Sesshomaru, so nice to see you again. Aahh I see you got your self a mate, and a pretty one at that." Naraku said in a maniac voice. " Leave Raquel out of this, she has nothing that you want!" Sesshomaru said in a protective way and stood in front of Raquel. For the first time since Sesshomaru knew Raquel he had sensed fear come from her. He took a quick look to make sure she had her sword, and she did. Good at least she has some protection if he comes near her.

" Aahh but I do need her. You see she has a lot of strenght that I can use to kill your Inuyasha and you."

Naraku ran toward Sesshomaru with sword drawn. Sesshomaru grabbed Raquel and took her to the side. Sesshomaru look at her, she was petrified. Sesshomaru didn't like this at all he hated to see her like this. Raquel just froze as she saw the man in a baboon suit come out. She didn't know why but she couldn't move. All of a sudden Raquel was grabbed and moved fast. As she was being moved she put her head in to Sesshomaru's chest. She didn't want to be moved all she wanted was for Naraku to leave and never came back again and she can be with Sesshomaru. She was taken out of her thoughts as she seen Naraku came at them. Sesshomaru was looking into Raquel's eyes. He wanted her to be safe, all she had to do was go inside like Rin. Sesshomaru was so caught up in Raquel's eyes that he didn't sense Naraku coming till…..

"Unhg ..Ses..sho..maru." She said as she was going into darkness. Raquel had turned Sesshomaru around to take the blow.

Sesshomaru was taken back by this. How could she do this? She took the blow for him. Sesshomaru's blazed red the blazed so red it was like blood. He laid Raquel down on the ground and turned to Naraku.

" I told you to leave her out of this!"

Sesshomaru took out his sword and charged at Naraku. All you heard was the cling, cling of swords.

" Sesshomaru I didn't know that you had that much feeling toward a girl. Little known a human girl."

Sesshomaru just kept on attacking Naraku. Raquel started to move a little. She seen Sesshomaru and Naraku fighting. _' I have to help him but I can barley move.'_ she didn't care she took out her kanatch and with the last strenght she had she threw it at Naraku. It hit Naraku right in his arm, his sword arm to be esact.

" Shit!" Naraku hissed out. He look at to where it came at he seen Raquel trying to kept her balance as she stood. " You bitch, you are going to pay for that." Naraku charged at her but Sesshomaru stood in his way.

" I'll come back Sesshomaru I'll take what I want and there will be nothing you can do about it." Naraku vanished in thin air. But the air was filled miasma. Sesshomaru quickly went to Raquel before she fell.

And that's all she seen before darkness took her.


	7. Chapter 7

" Lord Sesshomaru what happened to Raquel? Is she going to be ok?" Rin said as she seen Sesshomaru take Raquel to her room.

" Jaken take Rin somewhere, I don't want her to see Raquel like this." Sesshomaru said in a whisper so only if you where a demon can hear it.

"Yes mi Lord." Jaken said

As Sesshomaru was taking Raquel to her room he called for some healers to come and help him with her wounds. _ 'Please Raquel don't you dare die on me now. I swear if you die I will bring back and kill you.' _As the healers were cleaning and bandaging Raquel's wounds Rin was in her room crying.

" I don't want Raquel to die. She's like a mother to me. And if she dies who would be my mother? Please Raquel don't die because with out you Sesshomaru, you and I cant be a family." Rin was devastated. She couldn't stand it when people die. And now someone very close to her was going to die.

" I will get back at you and Sesshomaru if the last thing I do. And I will have you Raquel just you wait I always get what I want one way or another." Naraku said

A few hours have passed since Raquel had passed out. Sesshomaru never leaving her side. One would say that he was morning for her a mir human. _' She may be human but I love her and I will not let anybody hurt her again, I swear. Now I know just how you felt when you where in love with Inuyasha's mother. But I still despise him.'_ " Lord Sesshomaru is Raquel up?" a tiny yet sad voice asked as she opened the door. " No Rin Raquel has not awoken up yet." " Oh ok" Rin said as she went to go out and close the door. Sesshomaru knew that Rin needed someone to comfort so he said " Rin, come here." Rin turn around and started to walk to Sesshomaru. When Rin got there Sesshomaru picked her up and set her on his lap. Rin buried her face in Sesshomaru's kimono and cry. Sesshomaru rubbed Rin's back. " I don't want Raquel to die she was like a mother to me!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru was worried to because not all the time his sword worked as his father said. It was late in the night and Sesshomaru didn't move and Rin still slept. Sesshomaru was just staring at Raquel hoping that she would make it. He did not take his eyes off her the whole entire night.

The next day Raquel's wounds looked better. Rin was in the dinning room eating breakfast, while Sesshomaru was still at Raquel's side. He told every servant and Jaken that he will not leave till Raquel wakes up. And he was right. Later that after Raquel stared to move and sit up. " Mother fucker! My head and back no my whole entire body is fucking killing me!" " At least you are your self." A deep, calm, and a little relived voice said. Raquel turned her head and saw Sesshomaru. " What happened all I remember is Naraku vanishing and dhh arkkk ness.?.?" she hissed the last part. "You put yourself in danger. Why did you do that you could have died?" Sesshomaru shouted a little louder then he expected. Raquel just looked down. " Be, be, because I ah I ah love you" she whispered. Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this. Sesshomaru looked at Raquel and saw a tear fall down. He bent down cuffed her chin in his hand and looked in her hazel eyes. He seen the worried ness in her eyes. He wiped a tear that was falling for her eyes and looked straight at her.

(Raquel's pov from when she woke up)

My head is fucking killing me same as my body. I hear least " At least you are your self." I sit up and turn my head and see Sesshomaru staring at me. I asked what happened and he told me but then he yelled at me asking why I did what I did. I was shocked that he yelled at me. I don't know what came over me but I told him the truth that I loved him and looked down with tears in my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying but I was. The I feel a soft hand touch my chin. I look up and see Sesshomaru staring at me. He wipes a tear that was falling from my face. I look right his golden eyes, it feels as if he looking right in my soul. I was a bout to cry more when I feel warm lips on mine.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­( no more pov)

Sesshomaru was looking at her eyes as seeing right into her soul. He started to lean in and before he knew it he was kissing her. Raquel was shocked at first but then lean back to lay down completely pulled Sesshomaru down on top of her to deepen it. Sesshomaru didn't pull back but kissed harder. When he stop kissing her and pulled his head up and said " I love you to Raquel and I will not let any thing hurt you again." Sesshomaru went back down and started to kisser her with so much passion that made her moan. Sesshomaru started to take off her gown that the healers put on her but then her remembered her back wound and stopped. " Its ok, my back doesn't hurt as much." " I would rather wait till you heal completely. I don't like see in in pain." " But I" mmph she didn't get to finish because Sesshomaru stated to kiss her again with the same passion. " We will continue this when you heal." he said. As he started to get up she pulled him back down and kissed him. "You promise?" she said as she was kissing him. "I promise." He got up and off of her and said " You should get dressed because Rin has been dieing to see you. She even said that you were the mother she never had." " Ok." As Raquel stood up her back gave her a tremendous pain and she hissed. In a heartbeat Sesshomaru was at her said and helped her. He lead her to the dinning room and helped her sit down.

"RAQUEL YOUR UP!" Rin yelled as she run to Raquel to give her a hug and did. Sesshomaru left to the kitchen to get Raquel some food manly fruits. Because she asked for them.

" Yes Rin I'm up but be careful because I m still sore ok squirt." Rin let go and said ok. Just then Sesshomaru came out with some fruits and gave them to Raquel. " Now Rin you have to be careful with Raquel for a while till she heals all the way ok." Rin nodded. During the day Raquel was playing with Rin, while Sesshomaru watched from afar. Later that night after dinner Raquel was putting Rin to bed. When Rin asked can you sing me a song?" " Ok. This one is called Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away.

"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.   
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other nite, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.   
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,   
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skys are grey.   
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

As Raquel was singing Sesshomaru stood there outside Rin's door. _' I love it when she sings its so peaceful.'_ When Raquel was done singing Rin had fallen asleep. Raquel got up and started to walk out. She seen Sesshomaru there and looked up at him. " Do you want to sleep in your room or my room with me?" She stood up and her tip-e toes and kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru took the clue and picked her up and carried her to his room.

" I thought you were going to wait till my wounds were healed?" " You were playing with Rin and that's good enough for me."

He opened his door shoot it locked it and carried Raquel to his bed. He laid her down while getting on top of her and kissing her. As he was kissing her he was rubbing his tough on her bottom lip for access. She granted his request by opening her mouth. So now they were French kissing. Sesshomaru started to take off her close but then stop. " Are you sure you want to do this?" " Yes I m sure." Then they go back to kissing and Sesshomaru starts to take her close off while Raquel is trying to his off. They finally get each others close off and Sesshomaru states to kiss her neck. Raquel lets out a moan of pleaser. Sesshomaru then comes back and starts kissing, French kissing her. While he is French kissing her is playing with his ear then Sesshomaru goes to her neck. When he is at her neck she starts to kiss and lightly bit his ear. Sesshomaru lets out a moan of pleaser. Sesshomaru comes back up and asked Raquel "Do you want to spend the rest off your life with me? Because I know I do, you are the only girl in this world for me." Raquel nodes " Yes Sesshomaru I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Then Sesshomaru goes down to her neck again and bites her as in marking her as his mate for life. Raquel let out a little yelp because it hurt a little. Then Sesshomaru stop and asked if she was alright and she nodded. They continued to kiss each other a little bit more then Raquel started to get tired so Sesshomaru rolled off of her and pulled Raquel on his chest and rubbed her back and watched her sleep. Sesshomaru was the happiest being right now he had the girl of his life and nothing can make him more happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't been updating its just that my track team has been have practices, and at school we have a huge science project due and its 10 tests grades which is 25 of my final grade so I have to do go on this project. During the Christmas break I am going to Ohio so I wont be able to update but I will try. And I don't own any thing that Inuyasha I only own Raquel. And I'm sorry if I have something's wrong and if I do please let me know, thank you and enjoy.**

The next morning as Sesshomaru was laying down with Raquel sleeping on his chest he couldn't stop thinking about Naraku._ 'I have to kill him so he wont hurt Raquel or Rin. I cant have them get hurt. If they every got hurt by Naraku again he will pay.' _

" What are you thinking about Sesshomaru?" Raquel murmured. Sesshomaru just looked down on her and rolled over. So now he was on top of her. He planted his lips on hers with hunger. Raquel was startled at first but kissed him back and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. They were kissing for about 5 minutes. Then Sesshomaru said " We are leaving to day." Raquel was going to ask why but Sesshomaru answered her " We are leaving so I can find Naraku and kill him."

" Cant Rin and I stay here?" she asked somewhat scared.

"No, Raquel is there something wrong? Because the reason I'm bring you and Rin is so I can make sure that you two are safe."

" It's just that when Naraku came the first time I seen him I couldn't move or anything I don't know why though. And then when I seen him come at you I,I,I ……."

Raquel didn't have a chance to finish for Sesshomaru kissed her lightly on the lips. He loved the way her lips tasted. They tasted like a sweet cherry. Sesshomaru broke the kiss saying " It's ok Raquel I wont let Naraku touch you again I swear. I love you and will do anything to protect you and Rin."

" I love you to, Sesshomaru. Its just that I don't want to see that Naraku guy again he creeps me out."

Sesshomaru just hugged her a little, and said that they should get up for Jaken and Rin would more so be up and about looking for them.

As they were getting dressed Sesshomaru gave Raquel a fighting al fit ( like Sango's but a mid-night blue)

" Sesshomaru it's beautiful. Thank you . And can I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru nodded " Last night you bet my neck, why?" Sesshomaru finished putting his undershirt on and went by Raquel and hugged her.

" I bit your neck because I love you and it's a sign for everyone if they dare touch you I will kill them because you are mine and mine alone." he said as he looked down at her neck and seen a mark. " And I marked you because I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

" But why did you choose me I'm a human I will grow old and die of old age I don't want you to see me like that because I will be weak and wont be able to follow you anymore."

" Don't worry about that I have a plan for that but I will have to see if it will work. And I'm not going to tell you right now so don't worry. And how old are you anyway?"

" I'm 19 and how old are you 23?" Sesshomaru laughed at that.

"I'm over 150 years old, but I look like I'm in my twenty's."

"Ohhh, well I better go and tell Rin and help prepare her stuff." she said as she was about to walk away she kissed Sesshomaru on the lips one more time and then went to go and find Rin.

" Rin! Rin! Come her please I have to tell you something." as Raquel was walking she was heading toward the dinning room she found Rin at the table eating.

" Rin, how was your night? Did you sleep well?"

" Raquel! Yes I did sleep well and you ?"

" I slept well, and Sesshomaru told me help get you ready because we are traveling again, and we are leaving at dusk." Raquel said as she sat down by Rin and Rin gave her a piece of bread and Raquel took it and said thank you."

" You, you, you wench! How dare you!" Jaken came in yelling while waving his staff of two heads at Raquel.

As Jaken was about to hit Raquel with his staff Raquel caught it before it hit her head and said, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU JACKASS. AND MY NAME IS NOT WENCH ITS RAQUEL YOU BASTARD!" She took Jaken's hands off the staff throw him on the ground and put her foot on his throat ( sorry for you Jaken lovers but I hate him to the bone lol)

" Now, I'm going to ask you again what are you talking about?"

" You know dam well what I'm talking about. I heard you with………………

Jaken didn't get to finish because Sesshomaru came in and said " What is going on?"

" All I did was sit down by Rin and Jaken came over yelling at me calling me a wench while he was going to hit me, so I took the staff,' She held up the staff to show him " and slammed him to the ground and ask what he was doing then you came in.!.!.!.!" She half yell at him. You could tell that she was not in a happy mood. " Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

" It's ok, now as for Jaken. Raquel take Rin to her room and help her bring things that she needs." Raquel nodded.

' _Is Raquel and Sesshomaru in love? I really hope so because then we can be a family.'_

(Sesshomaru & Jaken)

" Mi Lord how could you mate with, with that thing it's despicable. You even said it your self that humans are weak and should not be able to walk this earth."

" Jaken people change and if," as Sesshomaru was saying this he walked over to Jaken, stumped on him and had his foot in the same post as Raquel " you ever call Raquel like that again and threaten to hit her I will skin you alive and make you live like that for the rest of your life, and the same goes for Rin. Got that?"

**Srry have to go will try to update soon**


	9. Chapter 9

It was daytime. Raquel was sitting on Ah-un whit Rin in her arms sleeping. 'I don't know why Sesshomaru said that we are leaving at dusk, I think that we should've left this morning.' Raquel was thinking.

' Hmmfp, I wonder what my idiotic brother of mine is doing.' "Rin stay here with Jaken and Ah-un."

" Yes lord Sesshomaru."

" Sesshomaru what about me? Do you want me to come?"

" Yes Raquel I want you to come. Make sure you have your sword." Raquel just nodded and hopped off Ah-un. Then walk to Sesshomaru. At the mean time Jaken was angry because he had to stay with Rin and not go with lord Sesshomaru. For Jaken he thinks that Raquel should stay with Rin and he go.

" Oh Jaken?" Raquel said in a nice voice and walk over to Jaken. " If you so once lit anyone harm Rin or if you hurt her I will kill you." she said in a mean voice. Jaken started to laugh. In one swift move Raquel had Jaken on the ground with her foot on his throat. "If you think that I'm kidding try me." all Jaken seen where her hazel eyes with hatred in them. " Well, you gonna try?" Jaken shook his head for all his worth " That's what I thought." and she removed her foot. ' I no that lord Sesshomaru can be tough but her, she just plain mean.' Sesshomaru was just standing there looking at them. ' She's very protective of Rin.' he thought. Sesshomaru was taken out of his thought when Raquel came over to him and put a kiss on his cheek.

" Ready" he asked. She just nodded

With Inuyasha

" Come on Kagome! You are slow as malaises!" Inuyasha yelled

" Inuyasha you really should be nice to Kagome, because she can sit you and she is the only one of us that can detect the jewel shards." Miroku said as he was running. All of a sudden Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks and sniffed the air.

" What is it Inuyasha?" a scared little Shippo asked

' I smell Sesshomaru but there is a female, human female sent with him to.' Inuyasha thought. " It's Sesshomaru and someone else."

" What do you mean Inuyasha? That Sesshomaru has another companion? Sango asked confused

" I don't know." Inuyasha took off into a run to where he smelt Sesshomaru.

With Sesshomaru

" Sesshomaru where are we going and, why do I need to come?" Raquel asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. He just stop and put his arm around her and kissed and continued to walk. Just as they made it to the clearing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha meet each other, with Raquel behind Sesshomaru and the group behind Inuyasha.

" What do you want Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just stood there and gave his famous smirk.

" Wipe that smirk off your face Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled getting annoyed

" I thought that Sesshomaru was an agelast." Miroku said

" What's an agelast Miroku?" Shippo asked

" One who never laughs." put in Kagome

" Ohhh" said Shippo "You at lest could use smaller words for me. I'm just a kid." just as Shippo was done talking Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru being a full-fledge demon moved out of the way with Raquel in his arm. " I want you to stay hidden, Got that?" he asked. Raquel just nodded. As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were battling each other Kagome asked " Didn't Inuyasha say that he smelt someone else also?" " I believe your right Kagome." Sango said. " That's it I'm stopping this right now!" Sango yelled. " NO, DON'T YOU DARE GET IN THE WAY SANGO THIS IS MY BATTLE!" Inuyasha yelled at her. But it was to late Sango released her Hiraikotsu at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way but little did he know was that Raquel was right behind him in the woods. ' No' he thought as he seen Sango's Hiraikotsu fly toward her. As the Hiraikotsu went into the woods you were able to hear someone catch it.

" You can throw pretty good but I can throw better." Raquel said as she came out from behind the trees and threw it at the group.

' How could she catch that no one can do that but me and…..?' Sango wonder but was taken out of her thoughts as it came and hit her. Everyone just looked at Raquel as she stood there.

" You'll pay for that!" as Inuyasha yelled at her and charged at her but stop because of two things. One he realized that Raquel was a human and two Sesshomaru got in front of her to protect her.

" Oh, since when does the almighty Sesshomaru protect females and, human females expect that little runt that always follows you around." Inuyasha stated. As this was going on Sango started to get up.

" Raquel is that you?"


	10. Chapter 10

' How could she catch that no one can do that but me and…..?' Sango wonder but was taken out of her thoughts as it came and hit her. Everyone just looked at Raquel as she stood there.

" You'll pay for that!" as Inuyasha yelled at her and charged at her but stop because of two things. One he realized that Raquel was a human and two Sesshomaru got in front of her to protect her.

" Oh, since when does the almighty Sesshomaru protect females and, human females expect that little runt that always follows you around." Inuyasha stated. As this was going on Sango started to get up.

" Raquel is that you?"

­­­­­­­­

Everyone stop at what Sango said.

" Sango? It can't be!" Raquel said in confusion.

_Flash back_

_Two girls about the age 9 where practicing in the training. " Good job Sango and Raquel! By the time we are done teaching you two, you two will be better then me! Sango's dad laughed. Sango and Raquel where the best of friends since they could remember. They where always there for each other no matter what happened to one another. Until that one dreadful night when Raquel's father came back with a boy. _

" _What do you want?" Sango's dad said an bitter way. He hated Raquel's dad, but who wouldn't. he always was yelling and beating up his family that how Raquel's mother died._

" _I come to get what is mine. Raquel get over here right now!" he half yelled. She didn't move, she didn't want to go with him not after what he did to her mother. She just couldn't. Raquel could still hear her mother's voice ear-splitting scream. Raquel just shuddered._

" _No, I'm not going with you I'm staying with Sango and that final." Raquel never spoke like that to anyone, well not since her mom died. But she never spoke like that to anyone._

" _What did you just say to me young lady?" Her father asked her furiously._

" _I am…not…going…with…you…I am…staying…with…Sango…and…her…family." she said one word at a time. This by now got her father madder beyond mad. He marched right up to her grabbed her by the arm and yelled " You will come with me now or face the consequences later my dear little daughter." Raquel just gazed up at her father and mouthed the word " NO" her father was so pissed off at her that he was gonna hit her if not Sango's father stopped him right there and then. " Leave her alone she is staying her with us now. Now you either leave now or I will have the village guards take you out. But I don't think that you will like that for they are pretty rough with people who we don't like." Raquel's father backed off with a stern gaze at his daughter. " Mark my word Raquel I will come and get you, just you wait." " I will be counting on it father' she spat out her last word. Never taking her gaze off of him. _

" _Come Ryo" her father said to the boy. " you will have her in no time just you wait" he said the last few words to Ryo so only he can hear him._

" _Raquel are you ok? Did your father hurt you are not? Sango's dad asked her with concern._

" _No I'm alright, but thanks for asking and for helping me with my father." _

" _Don't worry about, you are like Sango's little sister and you are like my youngest daughter whom I love just as much as my own child." he just looked at her with caring eyes that Raquel only seen from her mother and Sango. " Didn't anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like your mother in so many ways? Like the way smile, how you always care, and you have her stubborn streak." he said hardily to her. That meant so much to her because she loved her mother more then the stars and the moon put together. " Now run along." he said to her. Raquel just nodded and went back to play with Sango. When she reached Sango, Sango just hugged her with all her might._

" _Don't worry Sango I'm not gonna go with that bastard of a father that I have" she reassured Sango._

" _Watch you mouth young lady." Sango laughed _

" _Hey your only older then me by three months so I'm not that young." Raquel teased Sango. For the next week Sango and Raquel where practicing more and more just incase if he came back they will be ready for him. _

_Until that one night after everyone was asleep a man crept into Raquel's room and took her away from the next closes family she had. She was devastated, and to find out that her father took her away from her best friend and the man that she looked up to as a father. Oh she was pissed. That's when she stared to learn to fight so she can kill her father but she never did she will be so close, it's right at her finger tips but she can't. ' I failed you mother is all that she could say, I failed you. Your one and only daughter has failed you. Please forgive me' and there she cried._

_When Sango awake the next morning to find out that Raquel was gone she cried for a week. She fowled to her self that she will find her and kill who ever took her best friend away. Her little sister is gone, gone, gone. Over the years Sango looked and looked but came back empty handed. 'I've failed you little sister. I've failed you. Please forgive me." and there she cried._

_End of flash back_

" Sango, my big sista from anotha motha? Raquel asked puzzled

" Raquel, my little sista from anotha motha? Sano asked confused. At that moment they stop what they where doing and ran to each other. They hugged each like there is no tomorrow. Meanwhile Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku where babbled.

" Can anyone please tell me what is going on here? I mean one moment she flings your Hiraikotsu at you and knocks you off your feet and now you guys are hugging like you to haven't seen each other in like for ever!" Inuyasha snapped at them. " Yes please someone do tell us what's going on here." Miroku asked. Sesshomaru just stood there dumbfounded. As to Kagome who was just standing and staring. Before either Sango or Raquel could say anything Kagome said " I know you….. Or well herded of you Sango told me I mean us about you a couple of times. You are like her 'sista from anotha motha'. Kagome said.

" Yeah now I remember Sango did mention to us about her best friend." Miroku said. And while he was talking the kept on inching forward to Raquel, and the you got it he touched her butt and wake Raquel hit him so hard up-side the head that he fell over. But right before he fell Sesshomaru caught him and held him up by his neck.

Sesshomaru's POV

I was fighting my lame-ass half brother when his stupid friend released her Hiraikotsu at me. I jumped out of the way just as it was going to hit me. ' No' I thought 'Raquel is right be hind me in the woods and that is where her Hiraikotsu is going. And even if I try to help her I will never make it to her in time. Please Raquel be ok' I thought. I watch as the Hiraikotsu went into the woods where Raquel is when I hear someone catch it.

" You can throw pretty good but I can throw better." Raquel said as she came out from behind the trees and threw it at Inuyasha's group. ' Thank god she is ok.'

" You'll pay for that!" as Inuyasha yelled at her and charged at her. I ran as fast as I could and got in front of Raquel to protect her from Inuyasha. " Oh, since when does the almighty Sesshomaru protect females and, human females at that to expect that little runt that always follows you around." Inuyasha stated. I was able to feel Raquel tense up at what Inuyasha said. She hated it to the bone when someone talked bad about Rin. Shit she almost killed Jaken for it. As this was going on I was able to see the girl who threw the Hiraikotsu at me started to get up.

" Raquel is that you?" she asked. ' What? How does she now Raquel.?'

" Sango? It can't be!" Raquel said in confusion. I just looked at her and back to Sango and then back to Raquel. She was just standing there in a daze. I was looking into her eyes for an answer, but I got none. All of a saddened she snapped out of the daze and said

" Sango, my big sista from anotha motha? Raquel asked puzzled. " Raquel, my little sista from anotha motha? Sano asked confused. At that moment they stop what they where doing and ran to each other. They hugged each like there is no tomorrow. When she said that a little bit of happiness came to Raquel's eyes. Not that she was never happy but they was always something missing in them, like a shadow was always covering them. I was snapped out of my daze when I heard Inuyasha and his friends stated to talk.

" Can anyone please tell me what is going on here? I mean one moment she flings your Hiraikotsu at you and knocks you off your feet and now you guys are hugging like you to haven't seen each other in like for ever!" Inuyasha snapped at them. " Yes please someone do tell us what's going on here." Miroku asked. I was just dumbfounded. Before either Sango or Raquel could say anything Kagome said " I know you….. Or well herded of you Sango told me I mean us about you a couple of times. You are like her 'sista from anotha motha'. Kagome said. I was looking from Raquel to Sango and to Kagome now trying to figure things out now. As I was looking at the girls I saw that the monk started to move towards Raquel. He started to say something but I didn't care I was just watching him. Then all of a saddened Raquel hit he up-side the head hard to and he started to fall over but I caught the monk by the neck.

" It will be wise monk for you to never tough my wife again or I will kill you."

No more pov

" It will be wise monk for you to never tough my wife again or I will kill you." Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. Raquel just put a hand on his shoulder and pleaded with her eyes. Sesshomaru was just staring into her eyes and finally let go of Miroku.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa Sesshomaru with a human! That's impossible!" Inuyasha said astonished. Sesshomaru was giving his half brother a deadly glare that could have killed anyone on the spot. But he didn't. he just pick-up Raquel and sat down under a tree with her on his lap. Then the others followed and sat under the shady parts on the ground that the trees gave off.

" Raquel how do you know her?" Sesshomaru asked pointing to Sango. " Yeah I would like to hear this to!" Inuyasha said. So Sango and Raquel both started to tell the story, and by the time they where done Kagome had tears in her eyes.

" Raquel what happened while you where with your father after he took you away from my family and I?" Sango asked. At that question Raquel went pale white, and her eyes got big. ' _I cant tell her what happened she will get mad at her self.'_ thankful Sesshomaru seen it, "That's enough questions for now you can ask her later if she feels like it." he piped in.

" Hey you cant answer for her you big git!" Inuyasha yelled. Before Sesshomaru could do anything Kagome yelled " Inuyasha sit-boy!" Inuyasha made a huge whole in the ground.

"Thanks Kagome" Raquel said. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. Afterward Raquel just laid her head on Sesshomaru's should and went to sleep with his arm around her waist for reassurance that he was there for her. They all sat there and talk we everyone but Sesshomaru and Raquel for she was sleeping. Sesshomaru was rubbing her back and listening to everyone talk when Sango asked " How come you choose a human and not a demon?"

" And don't you dare say for that little runt that always follows you around all the time." Inuyasha put in

" It's not for her well at first it was but then, her and Rin got attached and it grew on me to. Plus she is one in a million and I love her and I will give my life for her." he answered them, and the all had there mouths hung open.

" Sesshomaru can we stay with for a while because I haven't seen Sango in a long time.?" Raquel asked. Sesshomaru just gazed down at her thinking then looked at Inuyasha. " It's fine by me as long as that monk doesn't touch you."

" I wont I promise. And since you are going to be staying that means that Inuyasha has to be good." Miroku chuckled.

" Are you guys gonna go get Rin?" Shippo asked. Sesshomaru nodded. " Thank you Sesshomaru, you don't know how much this means to me." Raquel said and kissed him on the lips. " We well be back in a few Sango we have to go Rin ok." " OK." Sango said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks Kagome" Raquel said. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. Afterward Raquel just laid her head on Sesshomaru's should and went to sleep with his arm around her waist for reassurance that he was there for her. They all sat there and talk we everyone but Sesshomaru and Raquel for she was sleeping. Sesshomaru was rubbing her back and listening to everyone talk when Sango asked " How come you choose a human and not a demon?"

" And don't you dare say for that little runt that always follows you around all the time." Inuyasha put in

" It's not for her well at first it was but then, her and Rin got attached and it grew on me to. Plus she is one in a million and I love her and I will give my life for her." he answered them, and the all had there mouths hung open.

" Sesshomaru can we stay with for a while because I haven't seen Sango in a long time.?" Raquel asked. Sesshomaru just gazed down at her thinking then looked at Inuyasha. " It's fine by me as long as that monk doesn't touch you."

" I wont I promise. And since you are going to be staying that means that Inuyasha has to be good." Miroku chuckled.

" Are you guys gonna go get Rin?" Shippo asked. Sesshomaru nodded. " Thank you Sesshomaru, you don't know how much this means to me." Raquel said and kissed him on the lips. " We well be back in a few Sango we have to go Rin ok." " OK." Sango said.

That night when the group now decided to camp for the night. ( Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Sesshomaru, Raquel, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-un ) It was windy that night. With the wind hollowing it kept put out the fire that the group had made. " Hey there's a hot spring near by girls want to go?" ask Kagome. All the girls said yeah at the sound of that. " And don't even try and look you monk or there will be hell to pay!" Sango said

( at the hot spring w/ all the girls srry not Shippo)

" So Raquel why?" ask Sango

" Why what?" asked Raquel

" You know, you and Sesshomaru why are you with him?"

" Why what do you mean, I love him and he loves me." she said while playing with Rin's hair

" So Kagome what's with you and Inuyasha," Raquel said with a smile " I mean you do love him right?" Kagome turned a bright red. " Ahh haa I knew it." she yelled. Sango started to laugh so hard that she couldn't breath. " Oh you think your off the hook Sango? What's with you and the monk hmmm?" Raquel asked. And low and be hold Sango did the exact same thing has Kagome. At this all the girls started to laugh there asses off

( with the guys )

" I can't believe they are making you travel with us! It gets so annoying how the girls have control over us!" Inuyasha yelled " humph" was all Sesshomaru would say.

" What you don't think that, that little wench of yours controls you?" at what Inuyasha said he knew he hit a toll on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru with his demon speed ran to Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck and said " If you ever, ever call Raquel that again I will kill you!" He growled " and she doesn't control me unlike your human does." The two brothers where glaring into each others eyes. The looks that they where giving each other would have killed anyone on the dime.

" Guys, guys calm down." Miroku said trying to get the two brothers away from killing each other.

" Inuyasha what is this with you're human friend Kagome are you going to take her as a mate? And same for you monk with that demon slayer Sango?" Inuyasha and Miroku started to blush madly. Sesshomaru just dropped it and went to sit under a tree."

" Inuyasha or Sesshomaru do you guys see a cave near by because by the looks of it now it look like it is going to rain." " I think there is one just up ahead." Inuyasha said and went to sit on a tree branch the one above Sesshomaru. Miroku see this as his queue started to go to the hot springs.

" He he they will never know."

( at the hot springs)

" Hey watch it Raquel!" laughed Sango. And started to splash her but Raquel went under water and splashed Kagome. Witch turned into a splash war. _crunch crack!_

" Did anyone here that?" asked Rin. " Let us take a look." said Kagome. As they started to go to the bush where the heard the sound Sango grabbed her boomerang and whom.

" Oww!" yelled Miroku

" AHH! YOU PERVERT!" screamed all the girls at once.

( with the guys after Miroku left )

" Hmm.."

" What is it Sesshomaru?" ask Inuyasha curiously

" Where did that monk go?"

" I have a feeling but I don't think that you will like it."

" I swear if he touches Raquel again I will kill him!" he growled

" Not touch but….." But before Inuyasha could finish they heard" AHHH!" In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru ran to where the girls where.

( at the hot spring )

" WHY YOU LITTLE hit PERVERT CAN'T hit KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOUR SELF!" yelled Sango. While Sango was betting the shit out of Miroku the other girls started to get dressed behind a tree. ( Sango had a towel on)

" Miroku will you ever learn!" yelled Inuyasha

" Apparently not." put in Shippo. Sesshomaru went straight to Raquel and Rin. He was giving then a look that said did-he-see-anything. Raquel and Rin just nodded no. _' Thank god!'_ he thought. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the monk. He was gonna go charge at him but Raquel put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Inuyasha seen all of this and grabbed Miroku and took him somewhere in the woods.

" You baka, you can't just go spying on the girls! Especially when Sesshomaru's mate is here! Do you know what he could do to you if you saw her with her kimono on? Do you?" Inuyasha yelled at him. But Miroku couldn't say anything but go paler and paler. " He could have killed you. Demons and especial dog demons are very protective of there mate and cubs witch is Rin right now. If you valley your life you wouldn't do anything to her. Got that!" Inuyasha said to him. All Miroku could do was nod. When Inuyasha and Miroku came back to where everyone was at, they all decided to head to the cave that wasn't to far ahead.

As they where walk Rin asked " Mommy can you carry me please because I'm get tiered."

" Sure sweetie, no problem." So Raquel bent down so she could give Rin a piggy-back ride. While humming _Marry Did You Know _to her. Sesshomaru couldn't help but just stair at Raquel and Rin.

Kagome was watching all of this _' Why cant Inuyasha see that I love him?'_ sighed. Inuyasha was watching Kagome and said " Kagome get on my back I will carry you the rest of the way, because you seem tired." Kagome didn't abulge because she was tiered and that she will be able to be close to Inuyasha. Not to far away there where able to the cave, when it started to rain.

Srry have to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Lol….well I have been busy like crazy. I will try to update as much as I can again but I can not guarantee. I don't Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha. But I do own Raquel. So for in the past chapters that I have made a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Lets just say that English isn't my strong subject, same as in spelling ok. And once again I am very sorry for not updating. Now on with the story. OHHH and one more thing I m not sure if I said this or not but Sesshomaru has both of his arms ok….ok,

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_You baka, you can't just go spying on the girls! Especially when Sesshomaru's mate is here! Do you know what he could do to you if you saw her with her with her kimono on? Do you?" Inuyasha yelled at him. But Miroku couldn't say anything but go paler and paler. " He could have killed you. Demons and especial dog demons are very protective of there mate and cubs witch is Rin right now. If you valley your life you wouldn't do anything to her. Got that!" Inuyasha said to him. All Miroku could do was nod. When Inuyasha and Miroku came back to where everyone was at, they all decided to head to the cave that wasn't to far ahead._

_As they where walk Rin asked " Mommy can you carry me please because I'm get tiered."_

" _Sure sweetie, no problem." So Raquel bent down so she could give Rin a piggy-back ride. While humming __Marry Did You Know __to her. Sesshomaru couldn't help but just stair at Raquel and Rin._

_Kagome was watching all of this ' Why cant Inuyasha see that I love him?' sighed. Inuyasha was watching Kagome and said " Kagome get on my back I will carry you the rest of the way, because you seem tired." Kagome didn't abulge because she was tiered and that she will be able to be close to Inuyasha. Not to far away there where able to the cave, when it started to rain._

**Now**

"I hate it when it rains." wined Shippo

"Shut-up runt we are almost to the cave!" yell Inuyasha. Kagome was going to 'sit' Inuyasha but, she thought better because she was on his back, so she just let this one go for now. Raquel took Rin off her back and brought her to her chest so she can keep her warm, and some what dry from the cold rain. Sesshomaru pick up Raquel up bridal stile with Rin in her arms. Raquel just looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled a thank you smile to him. He replied by holding her tighter.

"Yeah the cave!!!" cried Shippo

"There isn't any demon leaving in the cave is there?" asked Sango

"No, this cave has been deserted for quite some time." Inuyasha said. With that everyone went into the cave. Raquel went over to Ah-Un and grabbed a blanket and a small pillow for Rin to use.

"Here you go cupcake." Raquel laid down the blanket and pillow for Rin. She came over to her and laid down. While Rin was falling a sleep Raquel rubbed her back and hummed a song for Rin.

Meanwhile everyone is sitting up there little camp areas to sleep. It went like this: near the entrance Sesshomaru, Raquel w/Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kagome w/Shippo, and Inuyasha a cross from Sesshomaru. So basically they made a horseshoe in the sleeping arrangements.

Try as she might Raquel couldn't get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes memories kept flashing and not the good memories. After about 20 minutes of this Raquel got up from Rin and went closed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seen her get up and come near him, and when she got close enough he grabbed her arm and a gentle grip and pulled her into his lap.

"Cant sleep 'little one'?" he asked. She just nodded her head.

"Every time I close my eye those images keep flashing." she said shaking. Sesshomaru lifted her chine up with his claws, looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss full of passion. The kissed lasted for about a minute. After the kiss Raquel just hugged him and rested her head on his big fluff, with his arms around her. (right here in my arms so in love!!! Sorry that's my favorite song from HIM)

"So is she really your mate?" asked Inuyasha after he knew everyone was a sleep except him and his brother.

"Yes." was Sesshomaru said

"What are you going to when starts to get older. She's human and humans age. I hope you do know that."

"I am well a were of that brother."

"Then what are you going to, cause if I was in your place I wouldn't be able to bury the one I love."

(this next part im just making up for the story ok)

"You see this mark?" he asked as he showed Inuyasha

"Yeah."

"All I have to do is bite it again to open it, and put some of my venom and some of my blood on the bite."

"Then why didn't you do that already? If you love her as you say you do."

"Cause you baka, one it will be very painful for her and I don't want to see her go threw it right now, and two she's nineteen, she still young. Is that all the questions you has little brother?"

"Yes" was all Inuyasha said. With that Sesshomaru looked down at the beautiful angel that is laying in his arms. He traces her face with is claw and kisses her head and tries to get some sleep.

Hey I know this is short and its been forever since I updated but again im sorry.


End file.
